fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice-Make
Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku) is a Caster Magic involving the creation of objects using ice. Description This is a type of Molding Magic which utilizes the element of ice. The user can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used for offensive,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 4-5 defensive or miscellaneous purposes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 5-6 Outside of combat, the user can also change their surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Page 12 The ice also can be used as wound dressing, staunching bleeding and preventing the swelling of an injury.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 16 There are currently two known types of Ice-Make Magic. The first one is called Static Ice-Make.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 5 This type of Ice-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. The second type is called Dynamic Ice-Make. This type of Ice-Make focuses on creating animated ice sculptures, usually in the form of animals. Dynamic Ice-Make is said to be quicker to cast than Static Ice-Make. Spells Static Ice-Make Gray's Spells Ice Make Lance.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Lance|Ice-Make: Lance Gray protects himself.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Block|Ice-Make: Block (Unnamed) Ice Make Shield.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Shield|Ice-Make: Shield Ice Make Hammer.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Hammer|Ice-Make: Hammer Gray freezes the floor.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Floor|Ice-Make: Floor Arrows.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Arrows|Ice-Make: Arrows Freeze arrow.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow|Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow Battle axe.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Battle Axe|Ice-Make: Battle Axe sword.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Sword|Ice-Make: Sword geysir.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Ice Geyser|Ice-Make: Ice Geyser cannon.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Ice Cannon|Ice-Make: Ice Cannon prison.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Prison|Ice-Make: Prison Ice dummy.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Clone|Ice-Make: Clone Ice Make Stairs.png|link=Ice-Make: Stairs|Ice-Make: Stairs Ice Slide.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Slide|Ice-Make: Slide Ice make - Rampart.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Rampart|Ice-Make: Rampart Ice Make, Grappling Hook.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Grappling Hook|Ice-Make: Grappling Hook Death Scythe.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Death Scythe|Ice-Make: Death Scythe Gray creating a duplicate of the key.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Key|Ice-Make: Key (Unnamed) Ice Make Gungir.png|link=Ice-Make: Gungnir|Ice-Make: Gungnir Ice-Make Fist.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Knuckle|Ice-Make: Knuckle Ice Make Saucer.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Saucer|Ice-Make: Saucer Fishnet.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Fishnet|Ice-Make: Fishnet Ice Wall.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Ice Wall|Ice-Make: Ice Wall Ice Make Cocoon.png|link=Ice-Make: Cocoon|Ice-Make: Cocoon (Unnamed) Gray's Cold Excalibur.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur|Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur Ice Bringer A.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Ice Bringer|Ice-Make: Ice Bringer Ice Make Kite.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Kite|Ice-Make: Kite Ice Hammer.png|link=Ice-Make: Ice Hammer|Ice-Make: Ice Hammer Freeze Lancer.png|link=Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer|Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer Gray's Ice Impact.png|link=Ice-Make: Ice Impact|Ice-Make: Ice Impact Gray's nameless Ice-Make attack.png|link=Ice-Make: Crescent Blades|Ice-Make: Crescent Blades (Unnamed) Gray's One Side Chaotic Dance.png|link=Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance|Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance Ice-Make Shotgun.png|link=Ice-Make: Shotgun|Ice-Make: Shotgun Ice-Make Platform.png|link=Ice-Make: Platform|Ice-Make: Platform (Unnamed) Ice-Make Cannon.png|link=Ice-Make: Cannon|Ice-Make: Cannon Ice Make Vambrace.png|link=Ice-Make: Vambrace|Ice-Make: Vambrace Ur's Spells Ur Ice Make - Shield.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Shield|Ice-Make: Shield U - Rose garden.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Rose Garden|Ice-Make: Rose Garden Ultear's Spells Ice Make Rozen Krone.png|link=Ice-Make: Rosen Krone|Ice-Make: Rosen Krone Bloom.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Bloom|Ice-Make: Bloom (Unnamed) Ice Make Dahlias.png|link=Ice-Make: Dahlias|Ice-Make: Dahlias (Unnamed) Lyon's Spells Lyon's Ice Make Shield.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Shield|Ice-Make: Shield Ice-Make Sword.png|link=Ice-Make: Sword|Ice-Make: Sword Lyon freezes Gray.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Ice Geyser|Ice-Make: Ice Geyser Ice Make Hedgehog.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Hedgehog|Ice-Make: Hedgehog Other Spells Ice Bazooka.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Ice Bazooka|Ice-Make: Ice Bazooka Dynamic Ice-Make Lyon's Spells L-Eagle.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Eagle|Ice-Make: Eagle SnowDragon.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Snow Dragon|Ice-Make: Snow Dragon L-ape.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Ape|Ice-Make: Ape L-snow tiger.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Snow Tiger|Ice-Make: Snow Tiger Lyon's wolf-like Ice Make .JPG|link=Ice-Make: Wolf|Ice-Make: Wolf (Unnamed) wings.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Wing|Ice-Make: Wing (Unnamed) Unnamed pantherlike Ice Make.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Panther|Ice-Make: Panther (Unnamed) Ice Make Diamond Cage.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Diamond Cage|Ice-Make: Diamond Cage Lyon - Unnamed Spell.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Puffer Fish|Ice-Make: Puffer Fish (Unnamed) Ice-Make Water Serpent.png|link=Ice-Make: Water Serpent|Ice-Make: Water Serpent Ice Make Mouse.png|link=Ice-Make: Mouse|Ice-Make: Mouse Ice Make Dragonfly.png|link=Ice-Make: Dragonfly|Ice-Make: Dragonfly Gray's Spells Thieving Hand.png|link=Ice-Make: Thieving Hand|Ice-Make: Thieving Hand Ur's Spells Ur's Leg.png|link=Ice-Make: Leg|Ice-Make: Leg (Unnamed) Other Spells Ice Make Swan.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Swan|Ice-Make: Swan Ice Make Polar Bear.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Polar Bear|Ice-Make: Polar Bear Trivia *Early in the Animax English dub of the anime, Gray says "Ice Wizard Powers" instead of "Ice-Make". References Navigation Category:Caster Magic